imperfectlybeheldfandomcom-20200216-history
Template
Introduction The introduction material should be presented here, organized into paragraphs, not merely chunks of information. That means that the editor should take the information presented by the group members and put it together in a coherent way, adding transitions where necessary and removing redundant information. The introduction should read as a coherent whole, rather than a series of individual efforts. It should include references. Like this It should also include some overall picture as a thumbnail as well as a table of contents, which if you have used headings correctly should not be a problem. Strings (Jones) '''''I have taken the information from [http://nkelber.com/engl278w/?p=2051 this project ]from a previous Literature in a Wired World classto show how this should be structured and organized.'' ''This does not include a reference, but yours' should.''''' '' '' Can the form a piece of literature takes really change its meaning? In the case of electronic literature it sure can. Without the correct skills and knowledge one may not even be able to understand what the authors meaning was behind their piece. In the case of Strings, by Dan Waber, the reader must translate the movements of a virtual string to fully comprehend the meaning behind the movements. In this piece of electronic literature meaning is delivered through the oscillations and deformations of a virtual string. Generative Art Database The string begins as a straight line. Over time it forms the cursive word “yes”, as seen in the screenshot, on the left end of the string. Shortly afterwords it becomes straight again then forms “no” on the right end of the string. The words continue switching back and forth rapidly, occasionally stopping as a straight line, to send some type of message. This meaning behind these yeses and nos is clearly that of an argument. The yeses and nos represent two different views on one subject. The constant transition between the two words depicts how the two sides are arguing and trying to convince the other that they are correct. The occasional lulls in the strings movement, where it goes flat, could represent moments in time where the opposing parties agree with each other or are considering the others viewpoints. The page titled arms again uses a virtual string and its movements, this time forming a phrase comprised of words and symbols. The message begins with the words “your” and “arms”. The string then contorts into a circl e, as seen in the screenshot to the below, and rotates ending with the word “me”. Afterwords the cycle repeats itself indefinitely. The message is clearly “your arms around me”. All of these words can be clearly read, except for around which must be deciphered from the actions of the string. The screenshot above shows the string in a circle. After the word arms forms, the string begins to circle itself and rotate. This can be clearly translated to mean around, completing the phrase your arms around me. The ever changing virtual string in the piece Strings is used by the author to send meaning through its movements and actions. This piece is one example of thousands of electronic literatures which use abstract forms and videos to show a meaning which could not be established through text. Title of second piece (Smith) And all of the projects should be formatted similarly to the one above. Title of third piece (Anderson) Title of fourth piece (Black) Title of fifth piece (Williams) References